The invention relates to a valve for an exhaust gas line of an internal combustion engine. Low pressure flap valves are known from DE 10 2007 055 422 A1 and are used particularly for controlling the exhaust gas return in internal combustion engines in motor vehicles. The closure body of the valve is a flap which is fastened in a torque-proof manner on a shaft and is pivoted by an electromagnetic actuating drive connected directly to the shaft. By pivoting the flap, the mass flow of the returned exhaust gas can be controlled. Such flap valves have, with a relatively small overall size, a relatively large free cross-section and thereby enable a high mass throughput with a small pressure drop. They are therefore preferably used when exhaust gas is taken from the low pressure exhaust gas line.
An exhaust gas return is used in order to reduce the emissions of the internal combustion engine, in particular nitrogen oxides and other pollutants. The legal emission requirements for internal combustion engines, in particular for those in motor vehicles, have already increased greatly in recent years, especially in Europe and North America, and will be further tightened considerably in the future.